


Needy Arse

by kizkhalifa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chubby!Draco, Cum Eating, Cum feeding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 14:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizkhalifa/pseuds/kizkhalifa
Summary: They're needy, just needy. [Chubby!Draco Prompt. Rated: MA. Drarry AU. Please read warnings.]





	Needy Arse

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: Yo. I got a request for a confident chubby Draco from a tumblr follower. So, without further ado. (The 2 and 3 request are in line with a numbered prompt thing I had posted.) Not beta'd. ~kiz
> 
> Prompt: "...A chubby Draco piece that isn't angst-driven? Drarry obvs and if it's not too much can I get some 2 from the NSFW prompt list and/or 3 from the other list?"
> 
> Warnings: Chubby!Draco. Cum eating/feeding.
> 
> Drarry A/U. Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter. *Disclaimer about me not owning anything.*

**Draco unlocked his fr** ont door, stepping into his house with a tired sigh. He took his time to strip his scarf and cloak, laying them over the banister for the time being before he headed upstairs. If he was honest he could hardly wait to get out of his clothes and into something comfortable. He was exhausted, and stressed.

The hospital was running him ragged lately, not to mention he did decide to take on a few extracurricular projects for research. He needed his weekend off, he just wanted to relax.

It wasn't until he was half undressed and grabbing for a jumper that he noticed he wasn't alone. Hanging over the fan, that Potter just had to have, was a dark towel. Draco reached out and felt the fluffy damp towel with a groan, "Potter!" He yelled jerking it off it's makeshift drying stand and stomping out of the room, "Harry Potter!" He yelled again when he didn't hear anything in return, his mouth opened and about to let out another holler when Harry's damp, crazy dark hair peeked up the stairs.

"Yes, love?"

Draco shook the towel in hand, "why are you here? Also, don't leave your stupid, damp towels lying around!"

Harry chuckled, heading up the stairs towards him, "I told you I was coming over this weekend," he started, "and it wasn't  _lying_ around, it was drying so I can use it tomorrow."

"Merlin, that is disgusting," Draco answered with a furrowed brow, "I mean honestly."

"Okay?" Harry grinned despite himself, rolling his eyes, "hi, welcome home." The blonde rolled his eyes and turned to walk back to the bedroom and finish changing, Harry followed, "you look cute when you're mad at me."

"I think that's why you piss me off all the time," Draco answered and threw the towel into the basket next to the closet, Harry's hands roamed over his body and quickly had him tucked back against him.

"Is that why I do it?"

"I can't think of another reason."

"You're stressed, why?" Harry was working his fingers against Draco's shoulders, taking his time to de-stress the man and work the kinks out of his shoulders. "Do I need to go beat someone up?"

Draco knew it was a joke, but he wasn't in the mood, so instead he reached behind him brushing Harry's hands away, "stop."

"Draco, what's wrong?"

"I'm just tired," he walked into his closet grabbing the jumper he was originally reaching for, "What do you want for dinner?" He asked peeking from the closet to Harry, who he found staring after him.

"You," the raven haired man grinned, and gave his eyebrows a wiggle and extended his hand for the blonde.

"I'm not on the menu," Draco smiled softly and stepped out of the closet starting to pull the jumper on. Harry caught him, taking the shirt from his hands and throwing it down before smashing himself against Draco. "Mm'hmmph," Draco grunted in annoyance, the air being shoved from his body as his tummy pressed hard against Harry. "Potter."

"Malfoy," Harry rubbed his back, moving his hands over the plumpness of his back then down to his hips and giving the love-handles that he always cherished a soft and light squeeze, "you were prancing around, all naked and cute, what did you expect from me?"

"It's called self-control, Potter."

Harry snorted, trailing his hands around to his front and brushing over the soft, round, tummy, "but you're my favorite."

"I'm not food," Draco was saying, looking down his nose at Harry's grabby hands, "and neither are you."

"You're denying me you, just for dinner?"

"I am," the blonde smiled and tilted his head, giving Harry a kiss on the cheek, "just for dinner. I like food far more than I like you, Potter."

"I know," Harry growled, licking his lips, "I like you far more than I like food, though."

"Sounds like we have a predicament."

Harry was grinning and soon spun the two around, "I bet you I'll win."

"Is that legal?"

His chuckle shook both of their bodies, "are you going to make me beg, Draco Malfoy?" Harry whispered his question against his ear and had the two backing towards the bed, "I'm stronger then you."

Draco seemed to contemplate that, even with his body being heavier he did figure Harry was stronger. Hell, Harry had lifted him before and Draco wasn't much shy of 17 stones, which might not sound like too much packed on his 6'6'' tall frame but, well, it was still heavy no matter how exactly it filled out his body. Which was, for the record, plump thighs, hips and that round tummy Harry couldn't ever keep his hands off of. "You might be," Draco finally said, smiling down at the man holding him. He felt the back of his calves hit the bed and he locked eyes with Harry.

"Is this a no, for real, Malfoy?" Harry asked, taking a small step back to look at him properly. Their bodies were still touching, Harry's arms still holding Draco he just wanted a better look at the man.

"Do you promise to take me for dinner tonight?" Draco asked, his voice laced in candy as he spoke, his eyes bright and his cheeks tinted.

Harry gave him a small, soft push and Draco sat down on the edge of the bed. "I'll take you anywhere you want," he answered with a wide grin, following the man onto the bed. They hadn't seen each other all week, and it wasn't that Draco wasn't dying for some of that undivided Harry Potter attention he loved getting, he just always liked to drag it out until Harry got to this point. He knew he shouldn't but well, who else would be be if he didn't do it?

Harry straddled his lap, perched on his knees over the man's thick things. His hands roamed through Draco's bright blonde hair, cradling his head back and he gave him a proper kiss while grinding his hips against his stomach, he could feel the softness of the man beneath him and nearly lost his mind. "I've missed you," Harry groaned jerking his own t-shirt over his head and throwing it back behind them, "you're so warm and soft."

Draco laughed softly, his fingers made quick work of Harry's belt and trousers getting them unfastened and unbuckled. He slid his hand against Harry's tanned skin, working his fingers beneath his boxers, "did you miss me, Potter?"

"Merlin, yes," Harry shivered the moment Draco stroked his length, pulling him out of his confines and over the elastic band of his boxers. "It's the not the same without you."

Draco pressed his lips against Harry's peck, "you're such a needy man."

"I am," he agreed, his fingers working through Draco's fine locks, "needy for you."

"Oh Christ." Draco rolled his eyes, still stroking him, "don't ruin the mood, Harry." He hissed with a tsk, Harry's laugh was a quiet response. Draco, with the help of Harry had the two flipped around now and Harry was pressed chest first onto the bed. Draco bent his legs, and stripped his trousers and boxers, leaving him naked, " _you_ really have been doing this yourself, hm?" Harry was blushing but Draco couldn't tell from behind him, it wouldn't have mattered anyway. He was too busy staring at Harry's puffed up, ready-to-use arsehole.

"I told you," Harry spoke into the bed, his left hand reached between his thighs and stroking himself, "c'mon Draco."

Draco watched Harry give his ass a shake, the toned and fit rump inviting him to just dive in but Draco was bound and determined to drag it out. His lips pressed to Harry's arse cheek, giving his tanned butt a kiss and led a trail to his arsehole. Lips pressed to the puffed and used opening, his tongue sliding out and up along the crack. Harry groaned, hands in a fist on the pillow. Draco held him in place with both hands on his trim hips, pulling him back just slightly, and his tongue made quick work to slid in.

"Oh fuck," Harry yelped, jolting forward just slightly and felt Draco's fingers tighten on his body. "Draco I want  _you_ ," he cried, "please?"

"You did go through a lot of work to get us here," Draco agreed nonchalantly, but Harry heard him undoing his own jeans. Harry glanced back just in time to see Draco, who had stood back, take his jeans off. The dark denim fabric sliding down his thick, filled thighs and Harry groaned behind his tightly shut lips. His hand didn't have enough to fall away from the bed caught his cum, his hips stuttered forward, "my, my Potter." Draco said, still stepping out of his jeans, "what a pity."

Harry blushed a red, that covered his whole body, "well if you hadn't been teasing me!" He snapped, groaning at the received smack on the back of his thigh.

Draco grabbed his length, sliding it along Harry's arse, "tell me how much you want this," Draco said, his length sliding up and down the crack of Harry's arse.

"You're doing it now," Harry had his back arched, his hips pressing back against Draco. He could feel the plumpness of the other's thighs against his backside, "Malfoy, just fuck me already."

"Tell me," Draco said, his hand reaching up and grabbing Harry by the hair, "how much you want this, Potter."

"So much," Harry breathed out loudly, "I'm going crazy."

Draco held himself with his right hand, and lined up, pushing in slowly. Harry leaned back into his touch, letting his head fall backwards so he was cradled by Draco's hand rather then having his hair jerked on each time Draco thrust into him. Harry could feel himself growing hard again, each time Draco's soft stomach pressed against his buttocks Harry let out a sinful moan, he could feel his full, thick thighs hard against him own. Draco never let Harry get too far from him, he knew what he liked, he liked feeling Draco's soft body and this was the best way - at least in this position.

"Oh, fuck me," Harry whined, shaking his head from Draco's hold and he laid his face on the bed. Draco pressed a hand hard on the curve of his back to catch himself but Harry didn't care. The very tip of his cock was brush over the blanket, the same spot he had stained just moments ago and he was close to losing it again. Each time Draco's body brushed against his own, teach time he felt a part of Draco touch him he fought back the need to let lose. He wanted to wait for Draco this time, he knew it was close, the blonde's thrust were getting deeper, slowly, and Harry felt himself tighten his arse in anticipation though Draco pulled out before he finished and had his fingers wrapped around his own length taking himself over the edge catching the majority of his cum on his fingers.

Harry had fallen forward the moment Draco let him go, now on his side he glanced back seeing Draco catching his own load, his mouth already salivating at the thought. They didn't do this often but Harry loved it none the less when they did - he never knew how to really ask for it, aside from saying  _you_  was all he wanted for dinner and he meant it. The blonde moved against Harry quickly. His soft, plump body moving up Harry's and held his hand out in silence. Potter grabbed his wrist, pulling it close to his face and he lapped at the thick cum on his hand, his green eyes shutting as he swallowed. "Did you think I wouldn't figure it out?" Draco whispered, nudging his cheek with his nose, pushing another cum coated finger against Harry's lips who quickly lapped at it and brought it into his mouth with a suck.

Harry sucked the digit cleaned, opening his eyes to inspect the hand before him, and rolling Draco over to his back once he was sure it was all cleaned off. His chest brushing Draco's softness, and he grabbed at his stomach softly giving it rub, "sometimes you like to make me work for it." He murmured against his lips with a grumble, "make me go crazy for you."

"That's my favorite Harry Potter mood," he answered his cuddled up boyfriend, holding him tightly, "you made a mess on my sheets, by the way."

Harry chuckled, still nuzzled into Draco's soft, warm body, "twice."

"You insatiable twat," Draco whispered brushing his lips over Harry's hair, "I need to shower because I'm laying in it."

"I could help you shower?" Harry asked, grabbing him tightly, his fingers biting into the soft flesh of his hips.

"Not tonight, Potter, because that means you'll find some way to get us going again."

"A week is too long," Harry fussed, tilting back to look up at Draco.

Draco stared down, passively, "we're both busy people, Potter, what do you expect?"

Harry frowned, before shrugging slightly and sitting back, "I don't know, what do you... uh, think, about moving in together?"

Draco raised an eyebrow, shifting to get a better look, "what?"

"At my house, maybe? It's closer to our jobs, so less travel."

"You're the only one of us that doesn't apparate."

"Well, regardless," Harry shrugged, "you could come home to me, every night. I could come home to you."

"I'm aware of what living with someone entails, Harry," Draco answered dryly, rolling his eyes, "I'll think about it."

"I could give you more reasons, other than me and my needy arse - if you need them." Harry followed Draco as he got up, the blonde making his way towards the bathroom and Harry right behind him.

"Go ahead," Draco nodded, arms crossed and leaning against the counter, "eyes up here, Potter." He added when Harry's eyes made quick work to trail his body.

"I cook," Harry started, meeting his eyes after another quick look praise, "I have a house elf, that actually likes you, I already own the place so y'know no bills like that, no close neighbors it'd be just us, plenty of rooms for guest or other future things and, uh, well  _me._ "

Draco was smiling and reached out for Harry, running his hand over his cheek, "half of those involved you and your needy arse."

Harry smiled, kissing his palm, "w-well?"

"Lucky for you, though, I  _do_  like you. A good bit." Draco cupped his chin, pulling him closer, "you better learn how to put towels in the laundry..."

"Is that a yes?"

"It's a yes."


End file.
